Buscando una sonrisa
by Cinty Potter de Azakura
Summary: Soledad...tristeza..recuerdos y mas recuerdos.... intentar olvidar.... o vivir con los recuerdos?... que es mas facil?.... Dejen Review....


**Aki esta mi historia... es un Oneshoot... oO lo cree en un momento de delirio mental...Ace bastante que keria volver a mi vida de fanfictionera nn**

** Ojala ke les gsuta nOn**

** Bye**

** Buscando una Sonrisa**

Como sobrevivir? sirvo para algo? alguien me necesita?

eh aki lo que me cuestiono... mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años... estoy sola...

Es triste cuando tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor... Pero no sabes si realmente eres importante, para que sirvo? siempre me lo pregunte... aun no tengo una respuesta... me lo pregunte durante 4 largos años... cuando viví interminables e incontables aventuras... que ahora solo son un triste recuerdo, de lo que nunca volverá, de lo que alguna vez fue... y ahora yo simplemente añoro...

Pensaran que es una estupidez... siempre ay alguien que te necesita verdad? Pero... y si tu no lo sientes así?... aunque te lo digan... no se puede cambiar el sentimiento de vacío del corazón... no se puede... nada llena el vacío... solo el regreso de el ser que lo ocupaba antes... el que llenaba aquel vacío...

Como perdí lo que llenaba el vacío... es triste, pero real... les contare una historia, mi historia...mi... triste historia...

hace 2 años... Kagome Higurashi... 17 años

Todo comenzó así... yo estaba en la época antigua, ya saben, en el sengoku... junto a Inuyasha... que en ese momento no era mi amigo, creo que era mas que eso... nos despedimos luego de un largo y tierno beso, pues yo debía dirigirme a mi época... salte el pozo y llegué al otro lado

Sentí un extraño presentimiento, pero le reste importancia. Subí a la habitación a dejar mi mochila, en casa no había nadie, estaban en el carnaval de la ciudad vecina, volverían mañana...

entonces se me ocurrió una idea, para mi en ese momento era la mas maravillosa del mundo.

Corrí al pozo y salte rápidamente esperando llegar al otro lado...

pero...

nada sucedía...

Me quede allí... tumbada en la tierra helada... sin saber que pensar... que sentir, que hacer... estuve así durante muchos minutos... pensando... que debo hacer... como actuar... buscando una solución... pensando... que significa todo esto... porque sucede... porque es que yo no comprendo?

Luego de unos minutos... me arme de valor y me puse de pie... allí... sobre la helada tierra... no podía llorar de la impresión... hasta que la tristeza venció... las lagrimes comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas... mis rodillas no pudieron sostener mas mi cuerpo, y caí... comencé a llorar amargamente... gritando... porque... porque a mi?... acaso... me lo merezco... no lo se... no quiero pensar en nada... so pienso en que esto no tiene solución, perdí mi amor... mi vida... mi amigos...lo que llenaba el vacío

Esa es mi historia pasada... aun y desde ese día... todas las tardes... a las 6 pm... me encamino hacia la plaza Narusawa... me trae recuerdos... allí estuvimos los dos solos muchas veces... allí nos dimos nuestro primer beso... y en a banca escribimos...

"Inuyasha y Kagome

ni el tiempo nos separara"

Aun no logro sonreír con naturalidad... la vida me quito el porque de mi sonrisa... mi sonrisa es falsa... es fácil aparentar saben?... ahora, mis amigos me dejaron, mi familia no esta conmigo... solo quedo yo... y este recuerdo... este triste recuerdo...

Hoy nuevamente... son las 6 pm... hora del receso para almorzar... pues ahora estoy en la universidad... no puedo darme los lujos de faltar... así que... todos los días ... a la misma hora... vengo a este lugar... que e visto evolucionar con el paso de los años...

Porque debo volver aki siempre? Cuál es la razón?... creo simplemente no la hay... solo recordarte... recordar tu rostro sereno... cuando me decías "sonríe"... solo eso...

Una vez me pareció ver tu silueta atravesar la oscuridad del parque... un día de lluvia... igual que hoy... esa vez... me levante... y corrí por todas partes buscando una seña tulla... pero me rendí... nada logre encontrar... ya no busco tu silueta... se que no volverás pero me conformo con tu recuerdo...

Y aki estoy otra vez... un día de lluvia... sentada en una banca color azul... ya muy gastada... y con pintura resquebrajada... como mi vida...La capucha del abrigo tapa mi frente... y la bufanda tapa mi boca... esperando que alguna vez esta vuelva a sonreír... la lluvia comienza a caer...no me preocupa... me gusta la lluvia, me trae recuerdos, recuerdos y mas recuerdos, solo de eso vivo... no me queda nada mas... la vida continua.. Eso dicen...pero.. sin ti? no puedo... simplemente no puedo...no puedo pensar en nada que no se parezca a ti... levanto la vista a mi alrededor... la lluvia a echo que todos se refugiaran en sus hogares y nuevamente me e quedado sola... sola... sola... como siempre... detesto la soledad... pero sirve para reflexionar y recodar... que es eso? Intento poner bien la vista... alguien se me acerca... espero que no sea algún joven molesto... estoy harta!...no tengo tiempo para boberías... debe ser... no... quien es?... es una figura alta... de tez blanca...cabellos plateados... que puedo hacer? esta muy cerca... pero... pasa por al lado de la banca...y yo no logro ver su sonrisa... me apoyo en el respaldo de la banca nuevamente... y siento una mano en mi hombro...y una cálida voz...

"Sonríe, quisiera verte sonreír"

Me di vuelta con el corazón latiendo a mil... y sonreí...con la sonrisa mas pura y natural... la sonrisa mas hermosa que pude haber mostrado... la sonrisa que estaba guardada par el que llenara el vacío...

Esa sonrisa...

Para ti...

**FIN **

** Bueno... eso es... les gusto... yo casi lloro mientras escribia... plis dejenme reviews diciendo si les gusto o no nn**

** Bye**

** Cinty Potter de Azakura  
Alias Pilika  
**


End file.
